The Choice
by Fang Bloodthirst
Summary: The tittle says it all the question is what is the choice. Rated for later Chapters. first fic so all reviews are welcome just don't be to harsh
1. The Man in the Black Robe

Chapter 1: The Man in the Black Robe

He stood there looking over the water, he couldn't sleep ever sense he left the twilight world. Something there changed him or at least awakened something in him. At first he thought it was the beast, the wolf that helped him through it all, but what he felt now was nothing but pure darkness the urge to kill and slaughter. It was getting stronger he feared that soon he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer he had to leave but how could he. His family was here, his love, and everything that was him, but that only made him want to leave more what if it came out what would happen to the ones he love. He couldn't let that happen so he looked one last time at his village at all that he knew and smiled. He jumped off the cliff on to his trusty horse of all the years she has never left him. He smiled on more time and said, "Lets go Epona we ride." They rode off together most likely never to return. The field was beautiful and they had little to fear of monsters the lands had not seen any for months.

They rode on word to Hyrule castle the princess must know something she had to it was his only hope. As they were about to inter the canyon pass that would lead to Hyrule an arrow wised past his head barley missing him. He looked up seeing a man cloaked in a black robe. He jumped of his horse a started at the man. The man in the robe smiled and said, "Link I have found u." Link looked a little shocked he has never seen this man before and yet he seemed familiar. The man opened his robe and pulled out his sword. He ran towards Link ready to slice him in two, but Link rolled out of the way in time and drew his own sword and shield. They circled each other waiting for one of them to make the move. Link jumped forward and sliced, but only cut through the air. The man appeared behind him and he swung down cutting into his flesh. The man laughed, "Is this the best the goddesses could come up with." Link caught himself before he fell to the ground. This was the first deep wound he has ever received of course he has gotten cuts, but none has ever been this deep. His vision was fading in and out he fought to stay concise. As he was about to lose it a pulse of something ran through him, it should have made him stronger but it made him afraid. Than he remembered that in all this fighting he forgot to hold back the darkness in him. He screamed but not of pain it was of death that blood scream that the warriors of the past screamed when they spilled blood.

The darkness pulsed through him again he stood, he was no longer Link warrior of Hyrule, but something else something that would make grown men piss there pants. His eyes were as the black as the new moon, the skin around his eyes ripped into blood red cracks, his teeth became sharp like the wolfs, his ears grow to a fine point, his body took on a more masculine shape with his hands becoming half claws half human. The man that used to be Link looked at his new shape smiled and uttered some words that have never been spoken before. Smoke flowed from the ground and wrapped its self around Link, when it dispersed his clothes were now amour u couldn't tell wither it was just dried blood or the colure, but what was the most shocking was the sword. The Master Sword "The Blade of Evil's Bane" changed became dark, the hilt took on a jet like feel with a ribbon of cloth, the cross-guard curved and became sharp like it was made for impaling someone, the blade it self looked curved like it would saw you in two, finally the shield turned as red as the amour with a picture of the beast on it protruding like it would bite someone. The darker Link looked at the man in black and smiled blood was about to be split.


	2. Nightmare

Link stepped forward, the man stepped back they did not say anything about this all they said was he was the warrior of the Hyrule. They keep walking the man was afraid and Link wanted blood. He was getting tired of all this waiting, he jumped forward his sword slicing through there almost screaming for blood. The man just stood there fear paralyzed him either that or the wound just was to deep for him to move he didn't know or care he knew he was dead. He felt the blade bite into his skin and cut right through him now all he had to do was wait for his body to realize this too. Than it hit him everything went dark, his breathing stopped, and finally his heart beat one last time.

Link saw the man fall to the ground dead before his body hit. He smiled he was free and that pathetic boy that trapped him inside would never bother him again. He looked at the boy's horse and smiled he liked her. She would be very useful he couldn't turn into the beast at lest not yet he need that princess. He slides his fingers across the horse and uttered the shadow words that would free this creature's dark half. A first it wined like all do when the glory of dark runs up them. Epona felt no fear at lest not anymore she felt good more alive then ever before. Her skin became harder and took on a dark purple color, her mane became pure black, she grew a horn, and her teeth became sharp. Then the amour spread first from her newly grown horn, it spread across her face then from her feet it grow. She liked it, it my not be as much as her masters but it was enough. She looked at herself from what she could tell she looked like what the humans called a Nightmare.

Link jumped onto Epona and continued the ride to the castle. They came to the front gate to see solders. At first he thought they were for him then he thought they must have heard the screams of battle. Well it did not matter just more blood to be spilt. The solders looked afraid, they should be They were after all about to die. Link keep riding up the slop not stopping, as he was about to hit a solder he jumped off drew his sword and landed slicing a man in two as he did. Epona didn't stop when he jumped off she wanted blood she just rammed the man piercing his skin with her horn. He screamed and tried to get off but couldn't the wound as fatal he would die in seconds. Link smiled a little and smirked this was going to be fun. He ran towards the group on the right they looked the most experienced. He jumped into the middle of them landing in the center spinning his blade as he landed. The ones that were too close were cut down before they even knew what was happening. Once again Link smiled and walked through the gates he would let Epona handle the rest she needed the blood.


End file.
